Audiobooks
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: He stops in for an audiobook each day. She finds him very attractive. Drabble series. isaackaitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

She sees him everyday, but he will never see her.

He stops in for an audiobook each day. It's always something different. Sometimes it's something like _An Imperial Affliction _or sometimes it's something like _The Price of Dawn_.

She is very attracted to him, sometimes even stutters as he checks out. He always uses a debit card, always wears the same leather jacket.

He doesn't notice her.

He comes back the next day, but this time, she is the one she asks for assistance in finding the audiobook he is looking for.

He places his hand on her shoulder, and she leads him to the audiobook section.

"What are you looking for?" she asks quietly.

His hand slides down her arm and grabs her hand for a moment. After a small pause he lets go.

"Pick for me. You're the one who usually checks me out right?"

She's nervous. She also feels like he put double meaning into checking him out. She wonders how he could know.

She picks out _The Maze Runner _and hands it to him.

"What's your name?" she asks before she realizes she's talking.

"Isaac," he answers. "And you are?"

"Kaitlyn," she replies.

"Well, Kaitlyn, thank you for your help," he says, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile that makes her go weak in the knees.

She leads him to the front of the store and checks him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he leaves. "Well, not _see_ you, but you know."

And then he's gone.

She can't wait for the promise of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

He comes in the next day, asks her to take him to the audiobooks.

She hands him _The Scorch Trials_, and he thanks her.

He checks out.

"When do you get off work?" he asks.

She checks her watch. "In 20 minutes."

He leans against the counter. "Do you want to do something?"

She's in shock. How could a guy like him want to hang out with a girl like her? She realizes she's been silent a moment too long.

"Or you don't have to-" he starts.

"No!" she interrupts him. "I would like to do something."

He smiles crookedly at her. "I'll just wait outside for you then."

She wants to burst at the seams. "Okay."

He heads toward the door. She counts the minutes until she's done.

When her shift is over, she practically runs out to the front of the store.

He's sitting on the bench, waiting. She smiles at this. She walks toward him.

He stands as she gets closer. "Kaitlyn?"

"Isaac."

He reaches out to her. She takes his hand, unthinkingly. She goes to pull away, her face burning. He stops her.

"Don't," he whispers.

She relaxes.

"Let's go get frozen yogurt or something," he says.

She leads him to the shop, her smile never dimming.


	3. Chapter 3

They eat their frozen yogurt, talking about books.

"Have you read The Maze Runner?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers. "It's a really good series."

They go back and forth about the characters for a bit.

Then Isaac asks her how old she is.

"18," she replies.

"I'm 19."

He asks what she looks like.

"Average," she answers. "I'm not that pretty, or anything."

He scoffs. "I doubt that."

Her face turns a deep red.

"You say that, but you know you look good." The words slip from her mouth.

He smirks. "You think I'm good looking?"

She smacks his arm. "Shut up."

He grins and she feels like she's floating.


	4. Chapter 4

She's goes home.

She's so happy she could burst.

All she wants to do is see him again.

Never would she have thought that he would give her a chance.

She likes that he did.

She tucks her pillow under her chin.

Her phone vibrates.

He's calling her.

She answers.

"Isaac?"

"Hello," he says.

They talk about anything and everything they think of for hours.

It's midnight when she sees the clock.

"I've got to go," she says. "I have the early shift."

"Until tomorrow," he says.

She can barely sleep she's so excited.


	5. Chapter 5

He comes in that morning, smile in place.

She already has _The Death Cure_ waiting for him at the counter.

He purchases it.

Then he hangs around to talk to her.

She forgets that he doesn't know about her friend Hazel. She says something before she realizes.

"It would have been Hazel's 36th half birthday today," she says.

"Hazel?" he asks.

She stops. She always tries to keep Hazel out of her thoughts while she's at work. She knows Hazel would have loved the books she sells.

"She was my best friend. My only real friend."

"Hazel Lancaster?" he asks, his tone unreadable.

"Yes. Did you know her?"

"I did," he replies, his voice tight.

She grabs his hand.

"It's okay. I miss her too," she says.

And somehow, she believes it, even though it hasn't been okay in a year.


	6. Chapter 6

She finds out that he was Augustus's best friend.

Apperantly, it's a small world.

She holds his hand as he explains.

Her boss sees them, but says nothing.

Isaac is their most faithful customer after all.

Her shift ends. She goes with him to the park.

They sit on the first bench they find.

Isaac never lets go of her hand.

She likes that just a little too much.


	7. Chapter 7

They visit their best friend's graves.

She hasn't been there since the funeral.

Hazel's grave is kept, and set right next to Augustus Waters.

She wants to cry for them.

Isaac squeezes her hand.

They stay there for a while, both silent.

When they leave, Kaitlyn can't help but look back.

She misses her friend more than anything in the world.

And finally, someone undertands.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, she has _The Kill Order _waiting for him.

But he doesn't show up.

Not once in the past year has he missed a day.

Something is wrong.

Kaitlyn takes her break and calls him.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Isaac, I was worried."

"I'm fine," he insists. "Just a doctor visit."

She knows he is supposed to be cancer free, but she's worried.

"Call me later?"

She doesn't get an answer.

He's hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

She calls and calls and calls.

He never answers.

She's such a mess that she almost cries when a customer purchases _The Maze Runner._

Her shift ends.

She's desperate.

She finds herself calling him again.

Someone answers.

"Meet me at the park," Isaac says.

She almost bursts into tears, she's so relieved.

She finds him at the park sitting on the bench they shared.

He pulls her into a kiss before she can say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

She's never felt so alive.

His lips are just like she imagined them, but better.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

"I thought the doctors were going to tell me that it was back," he starts, "but, I'm completely cancer free."

She smiles and kisses him gently.

She will not be losing this important person in her life to cancer.

She's too happy for words.

He takes her to his home.

She meets his parents.

They listen to audiobooks everyday after her shift.

She knows he is hers. She knows she is his.

It's all okay, in the end.


End file.
